


Curiosity Kills

by Zyrieen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Times, Canon-Typical Violence, Scars, Solo never shuts up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Solo (sort of) asks Kuryakin about the scar on his temple, and one time he almost finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Kills

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely T'Lorie's fault. We went and saw the movie together, because spies are our thing, and Cold War spies are even more our thing, and then afterwards I was trying to get her mind off a bad enchilada and asked what she thought the story behind Illya's scar was. After she'd thought about it for a while, she said she had an idea, but couldn't ever see him telling anyone. So this happened.
> 
> I still don't know how he got that scar, dammit.

They're in the middle of breaking into a militia base the first time he asks.

"Say, Peril," Napoleon Solo starts because he can't not talk when he's picking locks, and Illya Kuryakin is already gritting his teeth because he's trying to listen for guards, damn it, and the American just _never shuts up_. "Lighten up, your beauty mark's dancing again. Speaking of, how did you end up with that beautiful identifier?"

Kuryakin goes completely still, but at least he doesn't start shaking so he hasn't checked out completely. Solo pauses, trying to guess which way the Russian's going to go next, and is secretly relieved when the KGB operative turns to glare at him (it's better than trying to tear his head off, frankly).

"Shut up, Cowboy."

They get back to work.

(Solo starts humming just to annoy Kuryakin. When the alarm goes off and they're being shot at, he launches into song. Kuryakin dives out the window again, ostensibly to get away, but mostly to get away from Solo or he will shoot him. Possibly non-fatally.)

~*~*~*~

Then, because Solo apparently can't help himself, it comes up again.

"Now you, comrade, you are far too recognisable. The eyes, the size, the scar."

"What is wrong with my eyes?"

"The way you stare at people, it's creepy. And distinctive. Like that scar."

"I am giving them my full attention, is not creepy, is polite."

"Your people skills need so much work, my friend."

"Shut up, Cowboy."

(It's how their conversations usually end. Gaby Teller has started timing how long Solo can keep talking before Kuryakin tells him to shut up; there's no definite pattern yet, but she's sure she can figure it out. They seem to be stuck together for the foreseeable future, anyway, and it'll give her something to do.)

~*~*~*~

"Say, Peril," Solo starts, arm draped over Kuryakin's shoulders as they stumble away from the latest disaster, shallow breaths tickling the side of Illya's face.

"Sssst!" Kuryakin hisses, pausing to peer around a corner and quickly pulling back as a guard comes running into view.

"Maybe later," Solo breathes, somewhere between slurring and drawling, and doesn't say another word until they're out of the building.

(He passes out in the van as they race away, and Illya swears when he finds the broken ribs Solo hadn't mentioned once they can pause for a moment. Damn cowboy.)

~*~*~*~

Illya is mumbling in Russian by the time Napoleon finds him, eyes glassy and pupils almost swallowing the ice blue colour. There's a lot of bruises on the skin he can see, and he's got a fair idea there's a lot more under the turtleneck.

"Come on, old son," Solo murmurs, holstering his gun and hauling the big Russian upright. It takes a bit of work, but they manage to get moving, explosions and alarms making the backing track of their lives as they escape the facility.

"I could ask you anything right now," Solo smirks as he straps Kuryakin into the car waiting for them, pauses, then sighs as he knocks the other man out. "I must be getting old and sentimental. Keep your secrets, Peril. At least for tonight."

(Gaby eyes Solo suspiciously when she gets back from leading the distraction, but Kuryakin's asleep in his bed and there's no evidence that Solo actually did anything, so she lets it go. For now.)

~*~*~*~

(There's one time in Sarajevo, late at night under the cover of dark and not-quite-drunk on the sharp taste of whiskey and smiles, that he almost tells him. Almost.)

(They never talk about Sarajevo)

~*~*~*~

It was always going to be one of them, but somehow Illya assumed it would be him bleeding out under the sun.

"Say, Peril," Solo slurs, smirk twisting his lips.

"Shut up, Cowboy," Illya snaps, trying to put enough pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. It's not enough. It's never going to be enough, but he doesn't know how to do anything but try.

The smirk turns into a smile on Napoleon's face at what's practically a term of endearment these days. "Who ever decided putting a scar on that pretty face was a good idea?"

"I'll tell you later," and he will, if there'll be a later, but

"No you won't," Solo breathes out.

He doesn't breathe in.


End file.
